The Hell of Harry James Potter
by mjolly116
Summary: Hermione finds Harry shot, and nearly dead the day after COS. Soulbound! HHR Abused! Harry Betrayed! Harry. JUST SO WE MAKE THIS CLEAR, THIS IS A HAREM STORY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Just In: The Author wishes to inform you that Annabeth was a member of the SA, thus the PJOT X-over, plus Voldemort is back, and in some cultures, 14 is a lucky number.
1. Chapter 1

What really happened in COS

Rating: M! Drug abuse, swearing, CHARACTER DEATH, Dark themes! RAPE, Graphic child abuse, and not just by the Dursleys! INCEST!

Description: Hermione Granger finds Harry left for dead on her doorstep after COS. HHR Soul bond! Abused! Harry Betrayed! Harry OCs are in story.

Parings: Obviously HHR, Rinny= Ron Ginny

Title: The Hell of Harry James Potter.

Bold= Spells and important dialogue

Italics= Flashbacks

Underlined= Foreign languages (INCLUDES PARSELTONGUE)

Chapter I: What the motherfu…?

Hermione heard a crash and a gunshot the day after she came home. As she ran to the front door, she tried to guess what was going on. She reached the front door, just to watch Harry collapse, bleeding. "Shite! Harry, what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry just moaned in pain. Right then, Hermione called 999. "Operator, shots fired, we have wounded, at Number 8 Privet Drive." The operator was me. "Police and ambulances have been sent to your location. How bad is the wound? "The wound is bleeding badly, but I now have a tourniquet, do I start CPR?" "Yes, if you want him to live. Ambulances and Police are on scene now." The sirens beckoned her attention, and ambulances approached. They put him on a gurney, put him in the back, and Hermione came with him.

 **AN/: REVIEW! This puts IDEAS IN MY HEAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

HP FF Chap 2

In which Hermione finds out a lot of things.

Hermione had no reason to be as scared as she was right now. Harry had been shot six times on her _doorstep_. Six bullet holes that Little Whinging Police had established to be from a Ruger .44 Magnum used in 6 spree shootings during the sixties, in which 6 people were murdered, had been put in his chest. Oh, and by the way, the killer hadn't been caught. But, Hermione had seen (barely) a fat man who looked a lot like Vernon Dursely running from the scene. She knew how bad it was. "Wake up, Harry. Please, Godammit, don't die. I- I love you." Harry actually had a 16% chance of making it.

Vernon Dursely had been running for an hour. He had a Ruger .44 in his hands. The boy was about to tell someone that he was being abused. So, Vernon shot him. Right then, however, something happened that made his blood run cold. "Stop right there! You are under arrest for 6 counts of murder in the 1st degree and 1 count of attempted murder in the 1st degree. So, you have the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney…" Men cloaked in black, armed with AK-12s surrounded him. Vernon dropped the weapon. It was over.

Hermione had just entered the room in which Harry was at when a nurse said, "Family members only." However, a kid with blond hair, a scar over his right eye, and SIG Sauer P226 in a shoulder holster said, "It's OK, Ms. Granger is with me. We need to know his condition." He then flashed a badge that said, "Scourge, head of the SA, Tier 1 Clearance." _Scourge is here? What does that mean?_ Hermione thought.

 **Cliffie, I'm evil!**

 **Scourge is an OC from a book series I'm working on. He's pretty much your ordinary bad-ass dectective, but he's a kid, and hiding a big secret. Oh, it's got something to do with Harry, the Wizarding World, Voldemort, and his past. Free cookies to anyone who guess is close enough.**

 **ReViEw!**


	3. Chapter 3

HP Fanfic Chap 3

Scourge turned to Hermione, and asked a question, "Are you the daughter of Daniel Grainger?" Grainger had been her father's maiden name. She replied and said, "Yes, but its Granger now. Dad married Emmaline Granger and changed the last name. Why?" Scourge said, "Huh, Agent Daniel Grainger married Special Agent Granger. You take after your mom." This proved that Scourge was not British at all. Scourge, an American who had carried a weapon, had a badge from a super-secret spy/ police organization, was here, but why? Scourge answered that question. "You see, we've been looking for Mr. Potter for a long time, ever since that deadly Halloween. I, Scourge, Head of the SA, do swear on my life and magic that everything I say in this room is the truth. So Mote It Be!" A bluish sort of glow surround Scourge and he cast a Patronus. A Hungarian Horntail to be exact .Just then, Harry woke up. Hermione ran to him and hugged and kissed him. A golden glow surrounded them. Scourge smiled, knowing that they were Soul-Bound. This was a match made by God. Harry was healing from the gunshots at even faster rate than normal. Soon, all he had were scars where the bullets had impacted him.

Hermione just felt some bliss from her Harry. Once the glow subsided, she heard a loud cough. She stopped and noticed that Scourge was smiling, looking happy. Scourge then said something that changed everything. "I will pull every freaking string necessary to make sure that the Granger family adopts you. Is there anything you'd like me to get, Mr. Potter?" His school stuff, ideally.

"Of, course Mr. Potter, your school things shall be no problem. After all, I went to Hogwarts School too." Scourge stated. He pulled a cell phone out of his back pocket and made a call, this is the transcript: Scourge: "I need Team 4 at No.4 Privet Drive to move Mr. Potter's school things."

Operator: "Yes, milord. Is there anything else you require, milord?

Scourge: "Yeah, get a judge to sign adoption papers, both wizarding and Muggle. Oh, and a summonses for Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbeldore to attend a court session regarding the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, once there have him arrested on charges of rape, child molestation, and abuse of power, bribery, and RICO. "

Operator: "okay, milord."

Hermione was shocked, as she'd just been through Harry's memories. The headmaster had raped Harry, starting from first year. Even during second year, Harry had been a victim of the headmaster. She was enraged, pissed off, really. Scourge would later say that Hermione had scared him badly. She was one of 12 people who had scared him that badly.

The next day, Scourge took Harry and Hermione straight to their new home. Daniel Granger had gotten a request from Scourge for one last job, adopt and protect Harry Potter. Scourge had assumed Magical Guardianship of Mr. Potter. Daniel took one look at the teen, and said, "Ok, I'll do it. Emmaline is bound to agree on this. By, the way, why is our house a crime scene? Why did Hermione go MIA for 2 days straight?" Scourge said "Ummm… right, first question. The teen you are adopting got shot on your front door. Hermione was there at the time, and apparently contacted EMS, and went with him to hospital. 2nd question: She got soul-bound to the very same teen in front of you."


	4. Chapter 4: typo, this is Chapter 4!

Hp Fanfic Chap 5

 **AN: This is a flashback of my OC's first introduction to the Wizarding World to explain his big secret that I mentioned in an earlier chappie. As he's an American, he was 14 when he first saw magic. On With The Story!**

 **Normally, killers come at night, not these killers. A blond-haired 14 year old had just gotten picked up by his girlfriend, a red-haired beauty named Taylor, for his 1** **st** **date. 2 hours later, he went home and took a romantic stroll in a park. The sunshine was clear, it was noon, and perfectly normal. Then, he heard screams. Now, the kid had a saving-people thing, so naturally, he picked up the gun his girlfriend gave him for Christmas the year before. He got to a clearing and noticed strange people in the park firing something from sticks. Jets of all colors, especially green flew around everywhere. People covered in black noticed him and fired on him. He dodged like a leopard, and ran to some rocks to use as cover. "Ah, f****ing Hell, those c****s are killing everyone!" So, he got up and blasted those cloaked in black with .50BMG rounds from a .50 cal Desert Eagle. With 7 of them left, they disappeared. Then, he checked the bodies. He noticed red hair and a body near his position. He turned it over, and his heart was broken into more pieces than he could count. His cry of rage, grief, and hatred echoed through the park. Taylor was dead, with no markings on her. He said one word, "NOOO!" He realized that he'd be implicated in her death, so, he ran farther than he'd ever run before.**

 **(End Flashback)**

He looked up at Daniel Granger and realization dawned on Hermione's face. She'd looked through Scourge's memories, and remembered when her dad told her about the case of that disappeared boy, Max- something or other. She put the pieces together quite quickly. _Scourge, a cold-blooded killer when necessary, was that nerdy, 14 year-old all those years ago?! He disappeared 6 years ago, and the body of his girl was found the day he disappeared…. He was not implicated in her death, but the American Mob was… 2 years after he vanished, Mob bosses turned up dead, with bullet holes in them… The SA was formed 3 years after he vanished without a trace. Scourge claimed responsibility for those deaths 1 year ago, but in self-defense… Then, Scourge disappeared yet again… for 2 years. We're the first people to have seen him in 2 years!_

AN: Should I put more backstory for this OC? You know: Flashbacks for what the Hell he's been doing for 6 freaking years, the like. Anyways, Review on that!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series, but I do own the **_OC_** Scourge, there, now that's out of the way… On with the story!

AN: ENOUGH WITH THE FLAMESSS! Constructive criticism only and/or advice pretty please?

"Hermione, what are looking at me for?" Scourge questioned her. **I know the answer to your 1** **st** **case, Max, right? He's still alive, and he's right in front of me."** Hermione said. Everyone in the room except Scourge gasped. "You are the nerdy teen with a gun who investigates his own disappearance, or, a faked death. Well, at least, one that went wrong." Hermione would say later that she had no idea that what would possess her to say this. Scourge rolled his eyes, "Yep, you'd be right in that." Hermione then told his story. So, Daniel looked at Scourge and smiled.

Scourge had never seen such a powerful witch. Now, he did something completely unexpected. " ** _Lord_** Potter, erm, I, Scourge, Head of Scourge's Army, do solemnly swear to serve you for now and forevermore, I also swear on my magic and life that all I do tell is the truth and nothing but the truth. I also swear to serve the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

"I am immortal, and was called here to serve the King of Magical and Muggle Britain, Oh, and the Last Descendent of King Arthur of House Pendragon. That person is you Mr. Potter. Oh, and no, you ain't dreaming, son, which means **Lady** Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, is also the Queen. I was also ordered by the Minister to present you for your coronation ceremony in 127 Hours. So, what do you to wanna do first? Gringotts, and then get ready or vice versa?" Harry said, "Gringotts."

Scourge knew that Harry's visit to the Wizarding Bank would be a good idea, and a bad idea at the same time. "Hermione, I will probably need you to go, so that you could calm Mr. Potter down. So, could you go with him?" "Sure." Hermione said.

Scourge then said that he'd drop them off, and then go to Hogwarts to resolve some… eh… business. Harry and Hermione knew just what that meant. Dumbeldore would be dead soon enough. As Scourge was a cold-blooded killer when necessary, he'd not feel any remorse, then the trio quickly Portkeyed to the bank. The second Scourge had seen them off, he made his way to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **AN: To the Reviewer who (Nicely) noted the error in one of the earlier chapters, Thanks, and I accidentally trusted the wrong friend about the Albus thing. I can try, but FFN won't let me…** **LLL**

 **TO Reviewers::: If you did not notice the bigger Letters, and the fact that OC is Bold, Underlined, and Italicized, Scourge is MY O- Fricking-C for God's Sake! As is the S-Freaking-A! Is. That. Understood?**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: The 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _paragraphs will be Scourge's visit to Hogwarts, as you all are impatient to read the death of Dumbeldore…Then Harry's visit to Gringotts._**

 ****Scourge had literally just Apparated into Hogwarts, when a stern-faced woman said, "Who are you? What is your business?" Scourge replied with, "I am Scourge, and I am here to serve an "Arrest" Warrant on Mr. Dumbeldore, here's the warrant… Oh, by the way, who are you?" The stern woman said, "I am Minerva Mcgonagall. The Headmaster is in his office." Scourge looked at her with cold eyes, "If he is not there, there will be hell to pay. Understood?" Scourge had these weapons on him when he'd gone to Hogwarts: his 14 ½ in. wand, a SIG Sauer P226, Colt M4 Rifle, a Mini Uzi Machine Pistol, and a Colt. 44. He would later say that it would have been overkill to actually use all of these weapons; he'd only wanted to keep Dumbles from providing resistance…

"I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind…" _Damn, Green Day is awesome!_ Scourge thought. He walked to the Headmaster's office. He'd just gotten to the gargoyle when it opened. He climbed the flight of stairs where Dumbeldore waited. Dumbeldore saw Scourge and knew that Scourge was here to kill him. "Scourge, give my wand to Mr. Potter, for he is the true heir of the Deathly Hallows." Scourge's jaw dropped. "Umm… OK. Why?" Dumbeldore just smiled and said, "Have you heard of the Elder Wand? This is the Elder Wand, Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny, the one Death crafted for the Perverells." Scourge motioned for Dumbeldore to hand it over. Dumbeldore complied. "I have one request. I wish to be taken to one of your interrogation rooms, and be laced with Veritaserum, here's the list of questions you must ask me, Scourge. After the interrogation, you may do as you see fit with me." Scourge wanted the answers to these questions, so he said yes. Scourge pulled a comb out of his left front pocket of his trenchcoat. He told the now former Headmaster to hold on. "Scourge HQ USA!" Scourge and Dumbeldore vanished to Dutch Harbor, Alaska USA.

Dumbeldore and Scourge appeared in a dark room that was the sight of Alex Mason's interrogation. Scourge smiled as he remembered the interrogation of slightly deranged CIA agent. But Scourge was here for business, not to remember something long ago. "Mr. Dumbeldore, did or did you not create _7_ legal marriage contracts for Mr. Potter, to be activated when he goes to Gringotts?" Dumbles: "I did." Scourge:" Why?" Dumbles: "As recompense for his pain and suffering during 1st and 2nd year due to me." Scourge: "Who is betrothed to Mr. Potter?" Dumbles: "One Daphne Illiana Greengrass, one Pansy Anna Parkinson, one Astoria Centurion Greengrass, one Cho Chang, one Susan Marie Bones, one Nymphodora Tonks, and one Morgana of the House of Pendragon." Scourge: "Is there any way out of these contracts?" Dumbles: "No because Mr. Potter is the King." With the interrogation over Scourge asked Dumbeldore one last question. "What should I do with you?" Dumbeldore said, "Kill me. I have done many things deserving death, and yes, this is the Veritaserum speaking." With this, Scourge pulled the Revolver from his back pocket. The Veritaserum stopped doing its thing. Dumbeldore wandlessly took the gun and put it to his head and fired.

 ** _AN: Dumbeldore felt so much remorse and decided that he himself would die, just by suicide. I nearly cried actually writing this part, and that is saying something. I almost let him live. But this was the best ending for this part. It was also hard for me to remember which girls should be married to him… But, trust me, it's worth the Shitstorm at Gringotts. Speaking of which, this is Mr. Potter's visit to the Bank._**

 ****Harry had entered into Gringotts, with Hermione by his side, when the Goblin at the head table said, "Lord and Lady Potter? Director Ragnok wishes for a meeting with you in the Director's room in 15 minutes." They were shown to a sitting room and told to wait there. Harry felt a buzzing in his back pocket. Scourge had given him a cell phone and told him to answer when it buzzed right then. "Scourge, its Harry, how was your business?" "Harry, it turns out that Dumbeldore took my gun and killed himself in the interrogation room, it also turns out that you are to be married to 7 more young ladies, and there is no way out of it for you, oh and they possibly were activated when you entered Gringotts Bank. Yeah, you heard me, 8 beautiful young ladies, because he was sorry. Sirius would be proud of you. He was a good soldier. Where is he now, by the way?"

Just then Harry turned the cell phone off on accident, put it back in his pocket, and nearly went into shock from this information. He then heard Hermione's voice, but it was faint. He suddenly came back to his senses. He followed Hermione to the Directors room. It was gonna be a very revealing conversation, apparently.

Ragnok stood at 3 feet tall, and had called them because he had some things to share with them. "Lord and Lady Potter, I have called you because something unprecedented has happened. As you know, the last King of Magical Britannia was Arthur Pendragon, with his advisor Merlyn Emrys. You, Lord Potter, are a very rich man, second only to Scourge. Here are the list of contracts for each house and the rest of the legal ones." The folder was huge, and one of about 20 properties, contracts, and bylaws, there was even a book on _how_ to be a good king by Arthur himself.

This is the list of Properties and Contracts, and Houses that Mr. Potter owns, or is a part of, or inherited something from:

 ** _Properties of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

 ** _Godric's Hollow, Potter Mansion (Rouen, FR) Potter House (Washington D.C., USA) Potter Castle_**

 ** _Contracts for the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**

 ** _House of Greengrass: Daphne and Astoria Greengrass_**

 ** _House of Parkinson: Pansy Parkinson_**

 ** _Cho Chang_**

 ** _House of Bones: Susan Bones_**

 ** _Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: Nymphodora Tonks._**

 ** _Properties of Merlyn Emrys: N/A_**

 ** _Contracts, Morgana_**

 ** _(YES, THAT MORGANA!)_**

 ** _Properties of the Most Noble And Most Ancient House of Pendragon:_**

 ** _Camelot, and Buckingham Palace._**

 ** _Contracts, None_**

 ** _Properties of the Most Noble House of Perverelle: None_**

 ** _Contracts None_**

 **AN: Harry is marrying Morgana because she wants to end Voldemort. As Always REViEW**

 **WAIT! Nearly forgot the Disclamer: I, Mjolly116, do solemnly swear on all of my money that I only own Scourge and the plot of this story, and that Harry and Co. are largely part of the HP Franchise, I also swear that Morgana is her own person.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_To Firemnwb: Thanks, but FFN won't let me change the Docx…_**

 **** ** _TO ALL REVIEWERS: FEED ME!_**

 **** ** _This Chappie is being written to Perfect by Simple Plan:_**

 **** ** _Dedicated to Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint._**

Harry just stared at the 20 folders in his hands, **_how am I gonna find Lady Morgana, who is possibly related to Merlin?_** Harry thought. Then he looked at Hermione. **_How am I going to explain this?_** Hermione just said, "We'll get through this." Ragnok then said, "There is one more contract, or, rather, two more. This contract was signed with King Arthur's blood right here in this room." Harry looked at the folder, and it said, " ** _Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour."_** "They are French Veela, who are known to be very beautiful, and are the daughters of the King of France. Jean Delacour." At which Harry fainted, causing Ragnok to look amusedly at Lord Potter. "Jean Delacour is coming to France to meet the Lord Potter at Godric's Hollow at noon. He is bringing Fleur and Gabrielle." Harry got up soon after that final sentence and Lady Potter dragged him to the Floo and said, "GODRIC'S HOLLOW!"

Once back at Lord Potter's, Hermione found his best suit, a Aramani tuxedo, and a shirt which gave off, "Formal" like a President of the United States of America. Hermione made sure that suit was on in ten minutes. "You will have to get used to dressing formally for other people. Oh, Shite, ten minutes till noon! Jean Delacour will be here at noon!" Harry paled rather quickly and Hermione said, "He'll love you, just be yourself." Then, Scourge showed. "Why did you not tell me I'm going to be the Prince of France _and_ the King of Britain? Jean Delacour is gonna be here in ten, and the shit is this close to hitting the fan!" Scourge's jaw dropped, giving Harry his answer. "Jean Delacour?! Shit, shit, shit. I'll get my suit!"

Ten minutes later, Jean was shown to the gates of the Potter House. Scourge waited for Jean. "Jean, it's been too long, have a drink. So, what's this I hear about you being the King of Magical France, Jean? Are these your daughters?" "Well, Scourge, you most certainly have not changed. Gabi, Fleur could you find Lord Potter and Lady Potter, James and I need to talk." "Uh, about that… James was killed by the Dark Lord, as was his wife, Lily, the only survivor was his son, Harry. He is Lord Potter, and it was 4 weeks ago that he bonded with Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger is Lady Potter. Oh, and here they are now!" Gabrielle was about 12, and Fleur was 15. Fleur was a dashing and sexy looking girl, and Scourge was caught out by Harry, who gave him "The Look of Death" Harry could look as scary as Scourge sometimes. Scourge got the message: You can look, but if you touch them, you die. Scourge ran to the bathroom. Scourge watched on after he was finished, as Harry talked with Gabrielle and Fleur without looking like an idiot, and Hermione was amused. Harry looked at them and said, "I'm the guy you're marrying. And the funny thing is that I'm married to Hermione, and is to be married to 7 other ladies. "

Jean snickered at Scourge, and Scourge said, "Hey, I'm not the one who has to raise 2 Veela. Hey, do you have any backstage tickets for a Simple Plan concert or two? Harry has not heard of Simple Plan… And I wanna see another concert." "Fleur wants to do so herself, tomorrow Simple Plan is performing in London. How about we go with Lord Potter and Lady Potter and family? The Coronation Ceremony is the day after tomorrow. So, what do you say?" "Hell yeah!" Scourge said.

 **AN: Scourge's favorite band, as is mine, is Simple Plan, I LOVE the song Perfect because it fits me perfectly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_To: JHarry. Yeah, Thanks, JHarry, for the review and everything…_**

 **** ** _Also, To the Readers: If you Caught Scourges first name in whatever chapter it was, then don't count on the second half of his name, yet. Also, Scourge's girl may not be dead after all…_**

 ** _I have learned from the reviewer Daithi that Scourge will "Come in handy" Yeah, Scourge is gonna be a badass in this story…_**

 ** _Who likes Simple Plan? I love them, so answer if you've either been to a concert, or watched the music vids. Me personally, the songs that I like from the French band are as follows: Welcome to My Life, I'm Just a Kid, and Perfect._**

 ** _Anyways, thanks for the 31 reviews, but I'd like more reviews so: FEED ME!_**

 ** _On With The Story!_**

Fleur just smiled, and laughed, a musical laugh that could be a pick-me-up for the most depressed man on Earth (SCOURGE!) and said, "10 ladies?" Harry said something about Morgana being one of those ladies and Scourge's eyes flashed in recognition, and said, "Son, Morgana, well, I know where she is." "How? There is no way that you would know that unless… You are immortal and lived during the time of Camelot…" "Rightly so, Harry, yeah, I was also an advisor to the King, but not as well-known as Merlin." (Is it Merlyn or Merlin?) "Can you take us to her?" "I could call her here if you want."

"I call Morgana, Sorceress of all Sorceresses, the Lady of the Night, to Godric's Hollow." Immediately, Morgana, cloaked in black, looking all the lethal beauty that she was, appeared in the house, scaring everyone save Scourge. "Hello, Lady Morgana-Pendragon-Potter." "What the Hell are you saying? "Harry looked at Morgana with fear. He had heard of this Sorceress, much more powerful than Lady Flamel. She could easily defeat him, much less Scourge in a duel, but they were friends, so it must be okay.

Harry looked at the 17 year old, black-haired, sorceress, she looked sexy, in a –screw-with-me-and-die sort of way. As if to prove her power, Hermione suddenly started singing…Minority by Green Day? Morgana quickly removed the enchantment. She looked, happy, and said, "Mr. Potter, I am Morgana, and if you are who I think you are…" She looked at him, wait, was she checking Harry out? Morgana then said, "Then it is too bad that we are not married yet." With that feeling of awkwardness for Harry at an all-time high, Morgana snickered at the blush that was covering the boy's face. Hermione had registered what that meant, and barely controlled HER blush. "Right, Morgana, stop teasing Harry that is still awkward even though you cannot age. Next on my list, unless there are any more surprises, Sirius Black, where is he?" Scourge looked with questioning eyes at Jean. "I'll answer that, Azkaban Prison."

Scourge said, "What happened?" "He allegedly betrayed the former Lord and Lady Potter to their deaths. However, the truth is that Peter Pettigrew, another former Marauder, betrayed them. Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial." Jean answered. "Then we need to organize a prison break targeting only Sirius."

 **** ** _15 Hours Later_**

 **Azkaban Prison**

21 men suddenly yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" at once. Then after an assortment of Magical Creatures drove off the Dementors, the orders were given. "Remember, stun the guards, and don't kill them. Only Sirius Black is to be released. GO!" The dank prison was suddenly flooded with men, both guards and SA members. A brutal fight ensued, buying Ross Newton, Scourge's second in command, enough time to find Black. Black was on the sixth level, right across from Bellabitch Lestrange. "Mr. Black, we're here to rescue you, _Bombarda_! After Black had escaped to the courtyard, Ross ordered the men to retreat. Most of the guards had been stunned, and those from the SA retreated into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

King. He did the dumbest thing ever, and that is seriously saying something. He said, "Hey, ladies, wanna have fun?" in a tone of voice that said he wanted to have a certain type of "fun." He subsequently got bi *ch-slapped by the 10 ladies, hard. Harry looked so scary, Sirius crapped himself.

Scourge just looked at Sirius Black with a look of shock and a WTF look. "Siriusly serious? That was SO dumb and ignorant that I now question your sanity…because no, I was not lying. At ALL!" "That is kinda funny, Scourge, considering that you are the master of lying." Sirius said. "So, you're still sane after all." Scourge replied, with a shake of his head. Jean defused the tension by saying, "I just got a call from the singer in Simple Plan. They want Harry to sing a few songs, i.e. 'Perfect' and 'I'm Just A Kid.'" "Wait, WHAT?" said Harry. He was happy that this band would request him to sing the two songs that he knew from this band, because they fit him so well. "You heard me, Potter." Scourge replied.

 **The Concert**

The singer in Simple Plan said, "Before we start playing, we'd like to introduce a guest singer, Harry James Potter!" Harry stepped up two the stage and signaled for the band to play 'Perfect'

" **Hey, Dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove, all along. And now I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you, Proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me! Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry, I can't be… perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be… Perfect.**

 **"** **I try not to think about the pain inside. Did you know? You used to be my hero. All the days you spent with me, now seems so far away. And it feels like you don't care… anymore. And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you, Proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight. And nothings alright! Cause we lost all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry, I can't be… perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be… Perfect.**

 **"** **Nothings gonna change the** **things** **that you said. Nothings gonna make this right again! Please don't turn your back, I, can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand… Because we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry, I can't be… Perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be, Perfect. Because we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry, I can't be, perfect. Now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be… Perfect. "**

Hermione and those ten ladies just cried as those at Buckingham palace, even the King and Queen clapped.

 **"** **The next and last song I will be singing tonight is, "I'm Just a Kid." If you know the lyrics, sing along."**

 **Harry signaled for the band to play.**

 **"** **I woke up it was 7, I waited till 11, just to figure out that no one would call. I think I've got a lot of friends, but, I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone? When you're spending every day on YOUR OWN! And here it goes: I'm Just a Kid, and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, because I'm alone and the world is, having more fun than me… Tonight.**

 **And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed. I'm staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time; everyone's got somewhere to go. And they're gonna leave me hear on MY OWN! And here it goes: I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares, because I'm alone and the world is, having more fun than meee.**

 **What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored, and I can't fall asleep, and EVERY NIGHT IS THE WORST NIGHT EVER.**

 **"** **I'm Just a Kid. I'm Just a Kid. I'm Just a Kid. I'm Just a Kid. Yeah, I'm Just a Kid.**

 **"** **I'm Just a Kid, and life is nightmare! I'm Just a Kid I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares because I'm alone and the world is…**

 **"** **Nobody wants to be alone in the world!**

 **"** **I'm Just a Kid, and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, and I know that it's not fair, nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is…**

 **"** **Nobody wants to be alone in the world!**

 **"** **Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is, having more fun than me… tonight.**

 **"** **I'm all alone, tonight.**

 **"** **Nobody cares, tonight.**

 **"** **Cause I'm Just a Kid, Tonight."**


	10. Chapter 10

Hp Fanfic chap 10

 **40 Reviewers! Cool, so, my plan is a little ambitious, this story should be a 100 chapter story…and so, I need ideas! I'm happy with the way the story is going so far, but the Force is telling me that I need help with the next chapters. As you know, for the last few chapters, I have been writing emotionally tough things. It is gonna turn around at the beginning of the school year for Harry, because he is King…**

 **A few things that WILL happen, whether you like it or not: Hermione WILL start a therapy session for Harry (starting this chapter), Morgana and Merlin will be reunited as friends, and Snape WILL change his attitude… I think.**

 **With that said, as Sam Hobson has said many times: "Stop rambling, and get on with it!" So I shall.**

 **It was just after the concert** and Harry was tired, really, really tired. The second he got to his bedroom in Godric's Hollow, he just passed the heck out. Hermione noticed Harry passed out on the floor. You see, they had a fun night, under Scourge's supervision, of course. Harry asked numerous times if he and Hermione could have a few beers at the Red Lion. Scourge would just look at Harry with astonishment, because Harry was 12, and therefore, was underage for the drinking of alcoholic beverages. But, Harry annoyed Scourge so much that Scourge did grant Harry's request, except for one problem: Scourge had accidentally-on-purpose picked a _strip club_. Needless to say, Hermione had to really work to control her blush. Harry had no beers, and after 30 minutes, Sirius found them. Needless to say, Hermione knew she was gonna be the target of good-natured teasing from Sirius.

Hermione got Harry into bed and smiled at just how peaceful he looked. Then, she fell asleep, after she placed a charm on Harry to make sure that she would know if he had any nightmares. Maybe 60 minutes after Hermione got to sleep, the charm alerted her. She instinctively held him in her arms, and Harry said, "Mum?" At this, she was brought to tears, and vowed to get the Dursleys for everything they'd put Harry through. She knew that Scourge would agree, and, by chance, SA members had arrested Vernon for the attempted murder, but was still in Holding, awaiting interrogation, and if the stories were true, a bullet to the back of the head.

At 10:00 in the morning, Harry woke up, and felt Hermione's arms around him. He smoothly got up and out of bed, and remembered what Scourge had done. Still, it was totally worth it. He went into the hallway moved to the kitchen when he saw Scourge making, _French toast_?

"Scourge, why a strip club? I mean, seriously." Harry said. "Meh, I wanted to have a little fun teasing you. Plus, there was the added bonus of Hermione blushing. I mean, did you really think I'd leave you without informants in the strip club? Seriously, it was funny watching Hermione try to act like a normal, non-bookworm, 11 year-old girl in a strip club. Oh, I nearly forgot. The Coronation Ceremony is today, along with one other ceremony." Uhh... what do you mean?" Harry said. "Son, you're kind of being married to 10 people. There's gonna be 11 ceremonies. And I am the one doing the wedding ceremonies, by the way, so consider last night the bachelor party, and also the last night that you will be a virgin, so do please remind the girls to put up Silencing, and Locking charms in the room this time, please, as I am tired of hearing the rather disturbing fantasies of the other girls.

If Scourge had known that Harry would be blushing, he would not be laughing so hard because Potter was attempting to cover his now reddening face. "Well, now I know what to record for a perfect Christmas present…"

 **12 hours later…The Coronation Ceremony.**

 **All Rituals, Funerals, Deaths, and Ceremonies shall be done in bold, to illustrate the importance of these things.**

 **"** **Lord Harry Potter-Emrys-Pendragon-Bones-Parkinson-Greengrass-Black-Chang, do you accept the Crown of Magical, and when you reach your majority, Muggle Britannia?" "Yes, I do." "Do you swear on your honor, Magic, and life to protect Britannia?" "I so swear." "Then So Mote It Be!" The wizened man said, and a Golden glow of Magic surrounded the new King.**

 **1 Hour Later…The Weddings.**

 **Scourge looked up worriedly at the new bride-to-be, Hermione Jane Granger. What if he got the words wrong? Then again, Scourge had only done this with Emmaline and Daniel, so it should be no sweat, right? Hermione was wearing a white wedding gown that left nothing to the imagination. Scourge had overheard the argument between the parents of the Bride-To-Be and the Bride. But, Hermione had won, getting the dress anyway. Scourge looked and heard the opening song played at all weddings, whether Muggle or Magical. Scourge hummed along as Harry came in, looking all the more like a King as he walked toward his Queen. Hermione's ceremony had gone pretty easily, but Scourge had been called by Ross to deal with a Muggle terrorist attack in New York.**

 **Scourge said, "Do you Harry James Potter, take this young woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "I think you know what happens next." The next moment Scourge said, "Aww, that's really cute!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione in this fic seriously loves Harry, enough to kill for him, which is why she had the idea of therapy. Harry DOES NOT want to go to therapy…. But Hermione's a genius, so, she will have a reason in which Harry has NO excuse to not go…. I suppose it's a good thing that Hermione knows how to do therapy.**

 **Harry's reasons in this fic: Aunt Marge's dogs did MUCH worse than just scar him physically… As Marge would use them to have her fun with him… soooo he's scared to tell.**

 **Daithi: This Chapter is dedicated to you…. I hope you write more stories. And Review!**

 **Answer this question in the reviews: Who should I kill off? I know that Voldemort dies… but at what cost. Here are those who I WILL NOT kill off: Hermione, Harry, and Morgana.**

 **The person who I intentionally kill off other than those 3 are fair game, just give me a good reason to. Especially so for Scourge, as he is gonna be an important character.**

 **If you have any questions: PM me.**

 **"** **Harry, do the disclaimer, and then you'll be able to go through Hermione's therapy at last."**

 **"** **FINE! This author, in no way shape or form owns the HP franchise. He does however thank JKR for allowing him to play in her sandbox. He only owns Scourge and this story, and all OCs that enter into the story. There, now can you get the H*ll on with it?"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

Hermione knew that Harry did not want to do therapy, but she'd long decided she'd be his therapist. So, when she told Harry this he finally agreed after 1 month of attempts. She then had to get Scourge out of the house along with the other wives… What she did with the wives proved just how much of a bookworm she really was. She said, "Hey, I was wondering if you do a few errands…Like grabbing my entire library from the Granger household…" This book collection was her second most guarded possession, second to Harry. The girls would be making a lot of trips to and from Godric's Hollow for the amount of 100,000,000 books that was in her personal library alone… and that was not including the 100,000,000,000, books that the Granger family owned.

Hermione took Harry to his room, and Hermione asked him a few minor things… which Harry answered truthfully, but when asked if his Aunt Marge did anything, Hermione quickly learned that she did, because being his best friend for 2 years kind of helped to determine if what he was saying was Bull.

Harry said, "No, she never did anything." To which Hermione thought, **that's a load of sh*t, Harry.** After 2 hours, Hermione decided to do something that had not happened since the hospital such a long time ago. She went through his memories. She finally found what she was looking for… to getting more than a little ticked. She'd kind of guessed that both his aunts had their fun with him, but Marge took it way too far, letting her dogs use him while he was forced to… pleasure her. When she pulled out of his memories, she saw a look a fear, and then a scar on his leg, which was definitely recent… "Harry? What is that?" Harry just lay in a ball and cried. Harry actually cried himself to sleep, making seem all the more vulnerable in her eyes. After witnessing what Marge did, she wanted that entire family shot. Oh, she'd get her wish, alright.

Scourge arrived to a ticked off Hermione, and he asked, "What is it?" Well, after what Hermione told him, he said, "Vernon, Marge, Petunia, and the youngest, shot? Well, I suppose that your request shall be arranged as quickly as possible. Even better, you can watch as it happens. SA General HQ, UK!"

Vernon cowered at the sight of the most dangerous man on the planet. Ever since he'd been arrested, Vernon had been outright tortured, and Scourge's orders had been to get him to talk about what happened… Shadow, the most dangerous after Scourge, said to Scourge, "Apparently, they created videos of what happened, with the boy as the star in them, and I wanna kill them because of those videos! Those pedophiles raped him multiple times, and posted the videos on a porn site which has since been shut down." "Don't worry, I'll do it myself." Scourge said in an ice-cold manner, with because of those ice-cold blue eyes, made him scary. He then went to Vernon's cell, pulled a .22 caliber pistol, and shot him in the back of the head, as Hermione watched, she inwardly cheered on Scourge.

Then, as they were coincidentally 1 mile from No. 4 Privet Drive, he took a taxi cab, and went there. After he paid the fee, he went into the house. He at first acted like it was going to be a pleasant dinner, but Hermione saw him sprinkle something into the drinks and food. Then, he watched coldly as they began feeling under the weather. "Hey, are you by some chance feeling like you are having the flu? That's the ricin I gave you. In a few minutes, you will all die a most painful death, but it will look like heart failure. Thank you, Walter White, for giving me the idea."

With that, he walked out. After 20 minutes, he checked in on them, to find that they had checked out. He gave a smirk, and called 999 using a disposable cell phone, and then telling the police to look in their bedrooms for evidence of a crime most horrible, and that they were dead.

 **AN: I don't own Breaking Bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To God of All.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you, and by the way Daithi, isn't Hermione a bookworm?**

 **With thanks,**

 **The author**

 **44 reviews?**

 **Good…**

 **On With the Story!**

 **BTW: I WILL NOT EVER DO Harry/Ginny. Ginny looks like his mom, which is just wrong on SOOO many levels…**

When Scourge came back from No. 4 Privet Drive, Hermione embraced Scourge and said, "How you killed them was most fitting and deserved… What will happen to their properties and assets?" Scourge said, "Marge's assets will be absorbed by the SA, as I have had dealings with her before this. Vernon and Petunia are a little different; they will be absorbed into the Potter Vaults, thus giving the King even more money."

Then Hermione noticed Scourge reach for his cell phone. After a 30 second call, Scourge turned pale, and said, "But it can't be! She's DEAD! Max's girlfriend is DEAD! There is no way that she is alive! She was hit by the Avada at point-blank range! And Max is most likely dead and GONE! Wait, there's evidence, of her credit card being used, and a cell phone call to her first love's phone number… Then, she takes the first flight to the UK… Oh, great. Yes, I'll resolve it myself, quietly."

Scourge could not believe that Taylor was alive. But, technically he was missing, and the FBI had a $100,000,000 reward for information on his whereabouts. So, he had to play it smart. He went to the Airport just as she left. He followed, playing the stereotypical gangster, with tinted windows and everything. She came to an address that was right next to an alley of… just his luck, the English Mob.

Only then did Scourge notice that he had a gun to the back of his head. He turned around to assess the situation. When involved in these sorts of situations, he normally looked at the person's body language to determine whether he/she was in control of the weapon. Then, he looked at the weapon system in the person's hands. In this case, the weapon system was a Ruger .44 Magnum revolver. The girl was definitely in control of the gun. This meant that he'd have to talk his way out of the situation. Talking was most definitely not his strong suit. He was outgunned, outmanned, and outwitted. He needed information now.

The girl, a red-haired beauty who looked at least 15 looked at Scourge and said, "Give me one reason why I should not kill you right now!" Scourge told why he was truly there. As she lowered her gun, he ran into the building. Only later, would the irony be revealed, that the building was the British branch of the place where they had first met. He looked all the part of a dangerous man as he drew his pistol at the attendant, and asked, "Have you seen a redhead, about 18 years old?" She replied in the affirmative, and pointed to the right. He followed.

Taylor had been looking for her boyfriend, who was presumed dead, as she had been. She'd heard from an informant of hers exactly what went down in the park. How he'd saved hundreds of lives from men with strange weapons. Turns out, that gun had gotten good use after all. How he'd looked at the duplicate's dead body and cried in anguish, and rage. How he'd run off, and had not been seen for many a year. But, now, according to her informants, her boyfriend had taken the title 'Scourge' and had since become a cold-blooded killer. She ran this way and that, attempting to run to the alley when she was tackled from the side and felt the cold metal barrel of a gun pressed into her head. Just then, Scourge himself turned around the corner. Scourge looked the part of a concerned bystander. "Let her go, she never did any harm to you! I'm the one you want, you motherfu*kers! As Scourge drew his pistol, the man tossed her aside as Scourge said, "RUN!" Taylor took cover as the two men traded gunfire. Scourge was definitely more creative with his use of cover. The man's weapon clicked empty, and he surrendered. Scourge proved merciful, as he handcuffed him, and took him an unknown interrogation room. Taylor had seen her first glimpse of Scourge and was rather impressed. She had to look into meeting him again, preferably in a less dangerous situation. Like, maybe a stroll in a park.

Once Scourge was done extracting the information on whether the Mob was after him at this time, and was told no, he returned to Godric's Hollow. It was two weeks until Mr. Potter's third year of Hogwarts started, and he saw the Minister's head in the fireplace. "Minister, are you Floocalling me or the King?" Scourge questioned. "You were the one I was Floocalling, as Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, do you have any information?" "Yeah, I do. We'd just gone to Gringotts, when I was summoned to the Director's office for some crucial information about one of my soldiers and spies in the Order, Sirius Black. Black, it turned out, as Mr. Potter's mother's journals read, was NOT the Secret Keeper of Godric's Hollow at the time of the alleged betrayal. So, we sent the information to you, but your Undersecretary must have lost the memo by "Accident". So, when he was not released at the designated time, we broke him out…. Plus, they performed the Godfather Ritual so that he could become Harry's Godfather. Either way he could not have betrayed the Potter's. "


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, Chapter 13. The unlucky number 13. No dedications this time. This chapter, Harry goes back to school, the Minister pardons Sirius, and a few people die…**

Scourge said, "Minister, we need to talk. Sirius Black is no murderer. You see, he was not the Secret Keeper for the Potters, Peter Pettigrew was. I have the proof right here in my pack pocket." The proof was the copy of the Potter Will that Harry had read at Gringotts. The Minister just looked at Scourge before signing the pardon.

Taylor just snickered. Scourge knew how to disappear very quickly. The newsmen were treating the shootout as a Mafia gangland assassination attempt gone wrong on an unknown victim. Scourge, much? As dangerous as Scourge was, he also used to be a hero, and if her informants in the Magical world were right, still was. Still, she was concerned for her boyfriend's safety. So, she called Scourge's private number. No answer from his cell.

Scourge got Harry ready for school. "Got everything ya need? Good. Ladies, let's go." As Scourge apparated as close to King's Cross as possible, he realized that he and his girlfriend would have a talk, as fate would have it, one that would change the world as they knew it. As Scourge watched his King go onto the train, he smiled. They did not know that he was dying, did they?

Scourge got back to the Granger household and immediately switched on the radio to a country station. " _Every day I drive to work across Flint River Bridge, a hundred yards from the spot, where me and Grampa fished. There's a piece of his old fruit stand on the side of Sawmill road. He'd be there peeling' peaches if it was, 20 years ago. What I wouldn't give, to ride around in that old truck again…"_

 _An: If you can guess the song, chapter 14 will be dedicated to you._

Scourge thought of lost friends, like Brian Duffey. Brian got shot on the side of I-26. His murder was never solved. Zia Murrano. She was strangled and dumped in the woods; again, her murder went cold. He thought of many, many others, and knew that this war would claim more before it was done and over with. Switching the radio, he turned to another station. " _I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away. I keep your photograph, because I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"_ Thinking of his **broken** relationship with Taylor, he started to sing along to it. Tears were falling freely down his face, and when he was finished, he broke down and cried. Sam Hobson, tried to stop a bank robbery, and got shot for his efforts, but not before taking out the entire 18-man gang. His brother, Frank, had chosen to become a criminal, and was robbing the same bank that Sam was in on that day. What was really horrible was that Frank had shot Sam. Now, Scourge knew that he was going to die, but he wanted to go down fighting like King Arthur had.


	14. Chapter 14

**The name of the song in the last Chapter is "If Heaven Wasn't So Far Away" by Justin Moore.**

 **The Dedication is to Descew MiCrose, as she got it right.**

 **Daithi, Scourge will probably find a cure, but something else will happen. Also, I WILL write a sequel to this, in case you all were wondering.**

Harry looked at the castle that he called, "home." He smiled, and Harry noticed that the Great Hall had been changed, with the addition of the Crest of Pendragon, Emrys, Potter, Black, and Perverelle. Harry noticed that McGonagall was surprised, and that Sirius was the DADA professor. But Scourge was also there, apparently, Scourge had become Harry's bodyguard, but still looked a little nervous. After all, Scourge had become protective. After the Sorting, and the traditional speech, Scourge then addressed the student body of Hogwarts.

"This year will be different, as you may have noticed, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban Prison, Minerva McGonagall is the new Headmistress, and Sirius Black is the DADA professor, and I am Harry's bodyguard. But I want to explain why Harry is going to be in the Married part of the Gryffindor dorms with 10 ladies, plus, why there are 5 new flags in the Great Hall. Firstly, why Mr. Potter will be in the Married dorms with the 10 ladies, well, that is because of Dumbledork, mainly, and a Marriage Contract. Now, Dumbledore gave Mr. Potter 7 Marriage Contracts, Hermione got soul-bound to him, which I witnessed, and Jean Delacour, a good friend of mine found a Marriage Contract for the Pendragon family, which activated when Mr. Potter found out about his heritage." Scourge said, smirking at Harry. Harry wanted to turn invisible, especially when he realized that there was going to be no chaperoning in these dorms, because of… certain reasons, i.e. hormonal ladies, although not so much hormones for Harry.

 **Authors note: If I should do lemons, it will mainly be Hurt/Comfort type, although Bellatrix shall find that Harry will take revenge in a more… shall we say… intimate way. But she DOES deserve it, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**ENOUGH WITH THE FLAMESSS!**

 **I DO NOT FREAKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF HAREM STORIES!**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!**

 **OK?**

 **I like freedom of speech and all, but flaming just takes it too far… SO SHUT IT, AND STUFF IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!**

 **One more flame, and I don't put up another chapter.**

 **I mean it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter, and I'm not talking chapter 15, was, in of itself, pretty good.**

 **Now, for a few things that I must tell you, there are things that have to be written, like thank-you for supporting me.**

 **#1: I'M SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING KILLING OFF SCOURGE.**

 **#2: I need YOUR opinions on this.**

 **I'll start a poll on whether he lives or not. I know that this is a little early to tell you this, but I don't want to surprise you by killing off your favorite character by accident. So, forgive me?**

 **However, should YOU choose to kill him off, readers, he will die a noble death.**

 **IF YOU SHOULD HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS, PM ME.**

 **That's all…**

 **On with the story.**

Harry, Hermione, and the ladies noticed a golden owl fly into the Great Hall, which was surprisingly, headed for Harry. After checking the letter for any Dark Magic and finding none, he opened said letter.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention at Gringotts that we overlooked a few things that have recently come to light. Enclosed within this letter is a Portkey. All you have to do to use it is say, "Ragnarok." Scourge will receive a similar letter in five minutes._

 _May your gold run freely, and profit for eternity,_

 _Ragnok,_

 _Director of Gringotts._

Now, Harry was intrigued. He looked at Hermione, and asked as to if he could go. Well, really the decision was already made, meaning yes. Harry quickly said the passphrase and disappeared to the Wizarding Bank.

Now, Scourge on the other hand, got the letter and disappeared the second he touched it. Scourge weighs in at 102 or so pounds, and is about 6'8" tall, so, when he landed, he landed pretty hard onto the floor. Needless to say, it was really painful for Scourge. Scourge however, shrugged it off and walked right on into the Directors office. Ragnok smiled a real creepy smile, which would scare a normal person, and said, "Mr. Potter, do you know what a Concubine is?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Aright, so, people are saying it's my call whether my OC lives or dies, and I respect that. I also believe in freedom of speech, so I will take your opinion under consideration. So, thanks Yuki-Raiha.**

 **Also on the subject of last chapter, expect cliffhangers like these until Chapter 20. Speaking of which, expect a death in Chapter 20, albeit it does not have to be my OC…**

 **On with the story.**

Things got awkward pretty quickly when Ragnok was finished speaking. There was a rather strange silence, while Harry thought about what THAT meant. **_Okay, WTH does that mean?_** Harry thought.

Just then, 3 things happened that would change the world as they knew it. Lucius came into the Directors office looking scared, Scourge drew his weapon, and Ragnok asked one question. "What is the meaning of this? Scourge; lay down your firearm, Mr. Malfoy; what is going on?"

Harry watched as Scourge laid his weapon down and Lucius said, "The Dark Mark is burning, and I wish protection." Ragnok said that he'd provide protection, at a cost. Lucius left, and Ragnok explained what a Concubine was.

"Mr. Potter, a Concubine is, as you would call it, a sex-slave. The reason why I'm even talking about this is that you have 3 Concubines as of yet, one from the House of Potter, and two from the House of Black respectively. The only way to keep them is to bond with them sexually, otherwise they die." Ragnok said. Harry was struck dumb by the revelations. Scourge excused himself, as did Harry. They had to tell Hermione. Well, not before Ragnok gave him the list.

 **Potter Concubine:**

 **Sue Li**

 **Black Concubines:**

 **Tracey Davis**

 **Nymphadora Tonks (AKA Dora)**

 **This "Addition" was to show you guys just how backwards the Magical World is, well, in England at least. Remember that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, what had Scourge been doing for 6 years? Ever since he disappeared, lots of people had been looking for him, people like the FBI, SPD, and many, many others.**

 **This Chapter is being written to "You Can Let Go Now, Daddy" by Crystal Shawanda.**

 **On with the flashback.**

 **WAIT! I, Mjolly116, do solemnly swear on my Magic, Money, and Life that I don't own the HP franchise. However, I own the plot, Scourge, and the SA.**

 **Thanks JKR.**

 **The blond haired boy ran straight to the nearest airport. "Get me a flight to the UK." He met some resistance in the form of cops, who questioned him on why he was leaving the US. His answer was that he was dying. Truth be told, that was technically the truth. He'd been Crucioed 6 times, but the real reason he was dying? Because of the Temporalis Accelerator Curse. This made him able to travel time, but at a cost. Each time he used this new ability, he'd come closer to death. The curse would kill him in 20 years at most.**

 **He boarded the Boeing with 20 seconds to spare, all the while wondering why she had to die.** ** _Why?_** **He thought. All he knew though was that something strange had happened in that park. Something about a Dark Lord, which he would investigate? How he would do so would normally be called unethical at best and illegal at worst. He'd form a private army, sell said army for millions, and use the army to track down those killers. For now though, he'd become a lone wolf. As the plane landed at the airport in Dover, something even worse happened.**

 **"** **Everyone down, give up your money, and you'll be okay! Got it?" A hooded man stepped out into the plane. He then produced a gun. Scourge, being the brave kid that he was, said, "Hey, you C*nt!" then shot at him with a concealed .22 pistol. Everyone on the plane watched the shootout unfold. Scourge proved to the man that he was a worthy adversary by using rather creative techniques to find cover. Soon, they emptied their clips, stared at each other for a second, then, they went to hand-to-hand. Kicks, punches, and a few throws were exchanged by the two fighters. Scourge won when he somehow got into the cargo bay and found a knife, and stabbed the man. Then, Scourge heard a gunshot. He fell just as SWAT teams entered the cargo bay. He got back up and said, "I'm OK." And promptly fainted due to blood loss.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So lads, could I request something?**

 **I, the author of this story, would like some of YOU guys to go to my profile, and read my First Warriors FF.**

 **If you like, or don't like it, please review. But, if you do not like it, please put CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the reviews.**

 **What else? Oh, right. I'll throw you a bone. I'm going to let YOU, the readers decide, by Private Messaging, who to kill off.**

 **The reason why is mainly because I am having a hard time deciding myself.**

 **In my country, we FOUGHT for free speech, so, that's why I will take your opinion under consideration.**

 **Without further ado, Chapter- meh, I've lost count.**

 **Flashback**

 **Previously: Scourge got shot during a fight on a plane- the first gunfight he'd ever been in. As Scourge stabbed the guy, he got shot from behind, just as a SWAT team entered the plane.**

 **"** **Hey, hey, kid, stay with me. Stay with me son, you're gonna be OK! Come on." The SWAT team commander said. Scourge was fading in and out of consciousness, and blood was pouring out of his chest, scaring the man. The SWAT guys called it in, stating that someone was shot in the cargo bay. Five minutes later, he was Medivacked to Dover Hospital with a gunshot wound to his chest. The bullet was not from the initial fight, but possibly from one of the SWAT team. Speaking of that SWAT Team, Daniel Granger was in that team, as was Emmeline Grainger.**

 **Scourge tried to speak, but a collapsed lung sort of impedes the oratory. After a 30 minute flight to Dover Hospital, he was put through an 18 hour surgery to remove the bullet, and close the wound. Then, after being in the ICU for 20 more hours, he spoke with policemen, and found out that the man he'd stabbed was DOA. Scourge looked scared, as he thought he'd be arrested. The date was July 30, 1977.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Long time coming' eh?**

 **I'm back.**

 **The first death in the SA, Scourge's Army, is to happen in this chappie. This is going to affect the way Scourge thinks on those who he allied with in order to create this army.**

 **Red made the song that Scourge sings at the funeral.**

 **This was an emotionally tough chappie to write.**

 **The reviewer that guesses the song shall get a chappie dedicated to them.**

 **The Author wishes you a good day.**

 **Peace out.**

 **"** _Tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark. Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone…" Just like with Taylor, and myself. "Sometimes I hear you calling from lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before…" Why? "Why, goddamn it why?" Scourge thought. "Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone, are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go, I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you…" "NO!  
Sam. No, no, no, come on, stay with me, and BREATHE dammit!" This part of his nightmares always tormented Scourge the most. "Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?" Sam was gone. Forever. _

_"You took it you left, these scars are just a trace, now it wanders lost wounded, this heart that I misplaced." This was because of Taylor._

"Tracy and Michael Hobson? I have some bad news to report about your son. You see, there was a bank robbery this afternoon… I was there. He… He was killed attempting to draw his service weapon; they shot him where he stood. He's gone." Sam's mother was from England, Liverpool, and the same place where Samuel Hobson had died. She cried, and Scourge said, "I have more. Frank, his older brother… was there, but as one of the perpetrators. He shot him. I'm sorry for your loss." Scourge omitted that Scourge killed Frank, the reason being that he did not want the Hobson's to hate him forever.

Scourge, after disappearing, and before going to England, had talked to several Mafia dons, making alliances with the dons, and the capo di tutti, boss of bosses. He wanted to make alliances with the following: The Russians, for their weaponry, the Mafia, for the money, and those he'd planned on recruiting at the time, who were as follows: Ross Newton, for his tracking skills, Sam Hobson, for protection, Sam Skoglund so he'd have an enforcer, and Greyson Parr, for his smarts. The Mafia had given him their locations, and now he wondered whether the Mob knew what had happened.

At the funeral, he noticed some of the kids who he wanted to recruit. Several of the shooters had gotten away, and those that he saw wanted revenge. "Hey, I'm Scourge, help me find the shooters so I can bring him to justice, as he's wanted alive, not necessarily unharmed though." That worked. He sold Greyson and Skoglund immediately. Ross took a little time to decide, and asked if Scourge could wait for a little while.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note.**

 **The Flooding in my state (S.C.) is nonexistent in my neighborhood, but, part of our backyard is missing due to a SINKHOLE! WTF? I got home yesterday, and found the sinkhole. Man, and the roof is still leaking! I dunno what's gonna happen. If a fellow SC native is following, or reading, this, please either PM me, or Review…. I wanna know what happened to YOU.**

 **I pray for those 9 victims of the flooding and their families, because this is a tragedy.**

 **But suffering makes perseverance. (Romans 5:1-5) So we'll bounce back, just like we did after Hugo, which was before my time.**

 **Kudos to everybody who reads and reviews and follows this story.**

 **PEACE**

Scourge looked at his new recruits. "There will be a wall that I like to call the 'Threat board', These guys and gals on the wall are EXTREMELY dangerous, so ONLY the Originals, you guys will be handling, capturing, and/or killing these people. I also would like it if you guys would recruit people. We need more manpower. As a result, I have recruited Ziva David, pronounced DAH-VEED, by the way, as liaison. She is a Mossad agent, and Israeli, so treat her with respect. Miss David?" Scourge said. "The face on the far right is Osama Bin Laden, former mujahedeen, now leader of Al-Qaeda, and currently wanted for the bombings of several US Embassies. Far left is that of La Grenouille, weapons dealer. The rest of these faces are that of KGB agents responsible for assassinations." Ziva said, all the while looking at the new recruits. She was 10, but brilliant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys!**

 **The Author is BACK**

 **I ain't dead.**

 **So, we last left off with the LAST flashback until whenever.**

 **Ziva is now 16, and fair warning, most chappies will now be first person because I will write from Ziva's POV.**

 **Scourge has now made her his third-in-command of the entire SA, thus being his most trusted advisor.**

 **Now, Scourge tells me that he has one last assignment for her…**

 **Scourge: GET ON WITH IT, WILL YA!**

 **Okay…**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The SA: The Author does not own anything save for the story and plot.**

 **Ziva: And my love for my little darling Harry.**

 **Scourge: What. The. Heck? "Darling?"**

 **Ziva: Yeah, darling.**

 **Okayyy…**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Officer David, Acting Head Newton wishes to see you in his office immediately." Scourge had been away for 3 months now, so everyone assumed that Scourge was on a deep-cover op. I took the elevators 19 floors down to Scourge's office. The SA headquarters are practically impregnable, with the SA guarding every possible entrance. I took a right and stood outside his office. "ID, please." the man said. I showed him my ID. He said that I was good to go, and then the door opened.

"Officer David, Scourge wishes to talk to you via vidlink." Ross said, and then left the room. I faced the TV, and said, "What do you want to talk to me specifically about?" "Your past, David, now, you lived at No. 9 Privet Drive, correct?" After receiving the affirmative, he said this, "I know that you miss Mr. Potter, but it's been 6 years since you last saw him. However, you're a witch, he's a wizard, and you love him." Scourge is like this, and he was right on all counts, specially that last part. "I have an op for you, in 60 minutes get on the Gulfstream and wait for further instructions." Little did I know Tony, Dinozzo, Gibbs, Katie, and Abby were already there, and that Scourge had said the exact same thing to them.

(TONY's POV)

I sat myself right next to Gibbs, and noticed the earpieces next to us, and a note characteristic of Scourge that said as follows: Put the damn things on already. I did, and Scourge started talking. "Who is this?" "McGee." "Tony, this op must not cloud you, even though you are wizards and all. Yeah, this op pertains to your past. I found Mr. Potter. Now, if you have not read the news, then you will be surprised, and I mean the magical news. This pertains to the new leader of Magical Britain."

I was surprised and so I asked as to who it was. "It is Mr. Potter, now those who are going are as follows: You, Abby, Officer David, Katie, Gibbs, and Dinozzo. Your objective is to keep him alive and protect him from the most dangerous foe since the Zodiac Killer, Lord Voldemort himself."

(Gibbs Pov)

I sat there in shock, Harry, King of Magical Britain? Still, Scourge spoke, and as I mentally listed the objectives in my mind, Scourge, as usual, surprised me yet again. "Gibbs, McGee, and Dinozzo are gonna be bodyguards, and as for David, Todd, and Abby, they shall have their dreams come true, literally. They shall be Harry's wives." Just then, Ziva arrived. Now, to fill you in on what happened since that fateful introduction, and the first meeting of the SA, Scourge has declassified everything pertaining to us, so let's get started. Please don't hate Scourge, or the SA for what I tell you.6 months after that meeting, Scourge called us together, the Originals and Advisors. The Originals were the Muggle offshoot of the SA. The Advisors, as you can guess, were the finest group of witches and wizards I ever met. This group consisted of me, a former marine, Dinozzo, who became part of the SA after Scourge fought him with his wand; Scourge barely won that one, McGee, because Scourge called him, and Ziva, a Mossad Magical Assassin, who was but a Liaison back then. We were never called up, because of the fact that Scourge saw that we had a destiny to save the world, just not at the time we thought it was. Well, not until now, that is.

(Abbys Pov)

This is SO cool! I've missed my darling Harry sooooo much. I worry myself thinking about what Ziva said the day before she moved back to Israel: "Something about Harry is not right, the way his family treats him…it's almost as if they want him dead." Now, I know that he's fine, but Scourge is certainly colder when talking about his dead relations, who were his aunt and uncle, my conclusion, was that Scourge killed them personally, and that Ziva was right. Now the question was whether Harry was okay mentally. Katie was ecstatic; she had that smile that said, "I'm sooooooooooo happy right now!" Oh, she was. I won't lie; Harry was the subject of my thoughts because of the close friendship we had. Now, Harry was a king, and I was set to be one of his wives.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm supposing this is a first: Ziva x Harry Romance, and I'm saying this because I wanna see more Ziva x Harry….**

 **Now, when Scourge informs Harry about just what is gonna go down, well, he he…**

 **Do I really need to do the disclaimer?**

 **I think you guys know that if I did own HP and NCIS here's what would happen: Harry would be paired with those in my FF, and NCIS would "Take care of" Lord Voldemort.**

 **But I don't.**

 **On with the story.**

(Katie's Pov)

I sat next to DINOZZO! I hate him, his inappropriate comments, and perpetual good looks. At present, we were flying over Surrey, England, 15 minutes from our destination, from which we'd take the Floo to the Ministry. Suddenly, I heard, "Just now, in San Francisco, it looks like traffic is backed up for miles on the Golden Gate." "Isn't Simple Plan making a music video on the Golden Gate?" Dinozzo questioned. "Yeah." McGee declared.

(Guess what MV that's from and there shall be a chapter in your name, PM me on that.)

10 minutes to our destination, and Scourge tells us that "Harry and Co." will meet us at the landing strip. "It's me against the World" then came on. That was a fitting song for the mood.

(Harry's POV)

"Gone Too Soon" was the song on my mind. Ziva, Katie, Tony, Dinozzo, and Abby had once been my Muggle friends, and Gibbs was like the dad I never had. With them, I'd had gotten through my abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. The plane's outline showed in the sky, spell fire coming from the Aurors that Scourge had assigned, then quickly, the spell fire stopped. 4 minutes later, the plane landed.

(Anthony's POV)

I missed Harry, and sure, I had some concerns about what exactly went on in that place, but I had no confirmation until Scourge informed me that his relations had "Mysteriously" been poisoned with ricin, and that police had found hundreds of the worst kind of child porn, I'll give you 3 guesses as to who starred in them, and 3 more as to just who poisoned them. The plane landed, and Scourge then informed us that Harry was on the ground, as were the rest of his wives. Then, the Magical Branch of the SA opened the door, and I decided to be polite and let the females go first.

(Abby's Pov)

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said, nothing's gonna make this right again!" I sang a little too loudly, thus causing Gibbs to tap me twice on the shoulder. I took the earpieces off, and looked, and noticed that yes, the plane had landed. I disembarked first, followed by Officer David, then Katie. Harry, Scourge, and a lot of other females were there. What Scourge did next surprised me and the rest of us.

Scourge literally extended his hand and asked for the Leading Agent. This was Gibbs. Gibbs replied with, "Yeah, that's me." His fatherliness had not been lost over the years. Scourge then led us to a nondescript building with what appeared to be a door made of gold. Scourge said, "Officer David, you know exactly what to do, and while you are doing that, I shall inform Abby just what this is. This is our very first Headquarters. I know that this is not much, but at the time, I had not allied with the Mafia or the Russkies in order to procure financial aid, so we had to make do. This is the building where Ziva made her introductions. There is a lot more than what meets the eye, trust me." Oh, there was, alright.

(TONY POV)

I was surprised that our very first Headquarters was gonna be used like this, until Scourge informed me that there was a Floo entrance in his office, and that he had a confession to make. "Remember our first case?" He brought up the one case that had haunted me. The disappearance of a small-town kid, Max something-or other. We'd never found the person responsible, and strangely enough, his disappearance coincided with that of his girlfriend, who we found a day later, grieving over her lost boyfriend. Scourge then dropped the bombshell of all bombshells, that **he** was the kid who disappeared 6 years ago to the very day, and that the reason why we'd never found him was that the Mafia still had a hit out on him after 6 years. Yeah, he'd accidentally killed a Mafia capo during a fight, then, met the Death Eaters at the clearing in Ashborough, his old neighborhood. The former weakling had, over 6 years, turned into a cold-blooded killer. Those bright blue eyes, once filled with joy in all those photos, now turned cold, harsh, and would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

(Duck's POV)

Well, I had really wanted to go, but death does not stop does it? But after affirming that Tony and the rest were OK, I talked to Scourge via vidlink, and then he dropped the bombshell. As Tony McGee has already said exactly what I was going to say, I'm at a loss for words.

(Dinozzo POV)

What the? That case had haunted me for 6 years. 6 years! But, my shock faded, and soon, I asked, "Who are the people beside you?" Scourge's reply was, "The bushy-haired one is Hermione Granger, the blond, tall one, Pansy Parkinson, the two over to the far right are Susan Bones, and Cho Chang, The one to my left is Sue Li, and then the dark-haired beauty is Morgana Le Fay, and the two look-alikes are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and the others are Gabrielle, and Fleur Delacour.

(Ziva POV)

So, there we were, shocked that Harry had 10, soon to be 13 wives. But, I loved him, mainly because I had been so worried for him. I promised that Harry would never be hurt, and that he'd be loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiya!**

 **I still ain't dead, yet-**

 **WHERE IS HE!**

 **Ziva, calm down, I am not killing** ** _him_** **off, as he, you and the others all get a happy ending, well, most of ya.**

 **What about Scourge?**

 **Oh, Officer David, eh, that is a little tricky…**

 **Anyways, how'd you guys like the preview and bombshell (For the NCIS people…)?**

 **Gibbs, anything YOU wanna say?**

 **Yeah, Is Scourge gonna live? I mean, he is my boss.**

 **Refer to what I said to Officer David, and you will know exactly what I think on that.**

 **Other than that…**

 **Disclaimer time!**

 **Scourge: The Author wishes to say that he does not own anything save for the plot, and his OCs, and that any resemblance to real people, whether living or dead, was mostly coincidental, but is not liable as these are his opinions.**

 **The Author: Thanks again Scourge, and now, On with the Story!**

(Ziva POV)

Scourge, the cold-blooded killer, the one whom for some reason, all the female agents seemed to want, **was** the victim in the first ever case that I investigated? Well, that was a shocker. But, Harry and Co. was not as surprised as we were.

Then, suddenly, Scourge told us to follow him. "And by of the way, not one of you can tell the Mafia who I am. Ever. Now follow me." He led us into the building and I pressed the secret panel. (Scourge has not cleared me to tell you about anything specific, as the security clearance required is Top Secret level Alpha-Bravo-Zulu-Hotel-Whiskey-Tango-X-ray-Echo level 19.)

It took a few hours to remember the code, which was 8-31-80. By coincidence, that was Harry's Birthday. But, once I did, Scourge led the rest of the way to his office.

"Fireplace, Floo Powder, I think that ya'll know where this is going." Scourge stated. As my boss was the only one who could pull rank, he grabbed the Floo Powder, and then threw half of it into the fireplace. A cry of " _Incendio!"_ and green flame was in the fireplace.

(Scourge's POV)

Now, I've been through a lot as Head of the SA, I've also done some pretty horrible things. But nothing comes close to my nightmare that I had last night.

I was in a forest; I guessed somewhere in Albania, and Pettigrew, who must have escaped from Ron, showed up with a baby. He was crying, and begging for this to be over quickly. _This is weird, Pettigrew was always timid, this much I knew from the Dossier I had on him, so what's up?_ There was a cauldron already flaming, and he threw the baby into it, and started chanting something about resurrecting a fallen master. _Oh, I really hope that this does not work,_ I thought. Unfortunately, God Must Hate Me, because I heard the one voice that I prayed never to hear again. That voice said, "Good, Wormtail, now for the plan to start…" I woke up in a cold sweat. I knew that I had to begin my preparations.

I soon thanked the Lord that there Annabeth was still living. "Chase! He's back. Lord Voldemort is raised again. Tell Chiron NOW! Also, get to the UK; I've activated the last Contract. All that is left is to marry you to Harry." That's right. I had planned for this eventuality. My plan was for Ms. Chase to also help Harry as I knew that Magic, and Gods would have to work together to bring down a nigh-invincible Voldemort.

(Annabeth POV)

I know that this would sound ridiculous, but, I was one of Scourge's Most Trusted, a team of advisors, advising him on what jobs to take, and which Team to send on that job. I'm 14, the same age as Harry, and Scourge had taken me to meet the Boy-Who-Lived once, and said, "This is who we're fighting for, this is why I've personally culled the ranks of the Death Eaters, for this, the future of Britain, Harry Potter."

Yes, I'm in the SA, but Voldemort rising, and Scourge activating my Contract, I guess that he is planning for the worst. That is the reason why I ran to the Big House, and yelled for Chiron, and that I needed to meet him NOW.

Chiron, if you don't already know is a Centaur, and if you don't know what a Centaur is, check your pulse, because you may be dead. He turned around, and said, "Child, what is it?" I said, "Scourge has activated the last Contract, and Voldemort is raised again." Chiron said some extremely foul language, and then IM'd the Gods of Olympus.

"My Lords and Ladies, the Dark Lord is back, I wish to send our best fighters to Britain." Chiron said. "No, because there is one solution, to send Ms. Chase to Britain, and to let Scourge do what he must. We are already preparing for Kronos to strike, so no." Zeus stated. Chiron bowed, "As you wish, Uncle." I grabbed my hat, and my dagger, and ran to out the boundaries. This, I knew, may be the last I see of America.

The second I was at JFK International, one of the SA members showed me to the Floo entrance. "Say loudly and clearly, 'Godrics Hollow!' and you'll be safe, Ms. Chase." The SA man had a sexy-sexy English accent. I stepped in, and said, "GODRICS HOLLOW!" and landed in a gorgeous looking fireplace.

(Tony POV)

Scourge pretty much forced to do the same thing as Ms. Chase, and I went first. Some rules about Floos: One, if two people land at the same time in the same location, then there will be some pain. I found out that one the hard way. Two, NEVER EVER land on top of Annabeth Chase. I found that out the hard way also.

(Annabeth POV)

Before I stepped out of the fireplace, I felt something land on me. I thought it was an intruder, so I beat the crap out of it until it said, "Blue, blue, stop!" There lay Tony McGee.

 **Who made the song "God Must Hate Me?"**

 **If you guess the correct answer, then you get a chapter in your name.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Author wishes to inform you that the Poll decides the fate of my OC, thus deciding the fate of everybody else.**

 **He also wishes to inform you that Scourge and his girl may or may not reunite before he dies.**

 **He'd also like for you to review.**

 **He is yelling at me to get on with it, and I quote: GET ON WITH THE DANG STORY, NOW!**

 **Ziva and Annabeth wish to remind me that they are still competing over who gets Harry alone first, albeit I believe that Hermione should have that privilege, no?**

 **ON WITH THE Story**

 _Hey, I'm Scourge, and this is the beginning of my downfall. In retrospect, I'm surprised that the curse did not kill me sooner. But I will be dead by morning, so listen up._

 _My successor at this time will be Harry Potter, in lieu of my second best, as he is lying on the floor, dead, because of me._

 _I must be buried from whence I came, and my final acts while still in control of myself will be as follows: Say goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and the others, make sure that the SA is in good hands, and_ _then… I will die._

 _Don't blame anyone for my death._

 _I'm sorry about this Harry._

 _Scourge._

(Ziva POV)

I had known about this curse and that like cancer, it killed slowly. The treatments kept the curse from reaching his heart, but would fail. The letter that was in front of me was proof. Ross was dead, by the Killing Curse. How did this happen? Well, let me tell you how.

After McGee landed on Annabeth, and got the crap kicked outta him, I stepped in through the Floo, and found McGee whimpering, and Chase standing over him. This made me laugh, and I was still laughing when the others came through. Yeah, I have a cruel sense of humor, but still…

(Scourge POV)

No, I am NOT DEAD! All right, so after everyone came through, and I healed McGeek, I informed them why Chase was here. "Voldemort is raised again, and I had to do something that has not been done in millennia. That is allying Magic, with the Ancient Gods and Goddesses of Greece. The person that was sent over was Ms. Chase. She is the last Contract, I had to activate it." Harry stood and smiled. "Hermione, you knew Annabeth, right?" I was shocked. "Wait-what? Mrs. Granger, elaborate. Like, yesterday."

"I knew her from my one visit to New York. She was the one that confided that the Gods still exist, and I believed her. So, now she's here, so it must be bad." Hermione stated. By then, I was in my room, and writing that letter.

Just then, the Death Eaters attacked. About 100 of them swarmed them, and brought down the wards. I knew what I had to do.

"Guys, go through the Floo-""Scourge, we're not leaving you behind." Harry stated. Then, Ross, my second came through. "Scourge and I will hold them off. GO!" They persisted until I physically forced them through, and locked them out.

"This is gonna be fun, Ross. Remember the bad old days of Cops and Robbers? Now it's Terrorists and PIs." Just then, Pettigrew came in. "Avad-"I cut him off with a _Crucio_ to the chest _._ I felt like ending the traitor's life. But Ross transfigured him into a bone. "Any hope of reinforcements?" "No, the guardsmen are dead." We went into last stand mode. Ross took the windows, sniping them with a McMillan Tac-50, I had my wand, and a grenade. I soon faced my first Death Eater in 6 years.

"Who-" That was Antonin Dolohov. He came in, along with Severus, and Bellatrix. I dodged Snape's _Sectumsempra_ and returned fire with a Bone-Crusher. That hit Snape in the chest. Snape went down, and I threw my grenade and Antonin caught it. "Bye." He exploded. I laughed, this was really fun! Bellatrix made her fatal mistake right then, as she said, "Stupid Mudblood! The Dark Lord will rule all!"

I smirked coldly, and said, "Mudblood I may be, but I am much, much more ruthless than the Dork Lord. _Sanguinous."_ This spell was so brutal, that I laughed as she went to her knees, bleeding. Her blood was literally being forced from her body. Snape came up, and I nearly caught him with my wand, but I heard a sharp cracking sound. "Just great, oh well, Ross, how many more?" "The last 17 Death Eaters are entering in-"I never heard the incantation that ended his life. I was now at the ready. If I was to die, I'd die with a Muggle weapon in my hands, so I brought out a Browning BAR, and smiled as they entered. I literally sprayed each Death Eater with bullets, but my fatal mistake was not checking my back, as one of my other longtime deputies, Jayce Caldwell, raised his wand, aimed at the small of my back, and whispered, " _Avada Kedavra."_ Then, the darkness fell.

This is gonna sound so corny, but I woke up in heaven. "Am I dead?" I asked. My long-dead friend, Olivia Bates, said, "That only depends on you. You see, your soul is not the only resident in your mind. Tom Riddle made you a Horcrux." "How is that even possible?" "Albus Dumbledore did not only mess with Harry's life, he Obliviated you because you were also there on that fateful night in October." "WHAT? How do I get rid of it?" "The memory block faded when you fell, but the Horcrux must be destroyed by you personally. " She gave me the same wand I had on me when I fell. "Wait, will this destroy me as well?" "No, you see, when you were hit by that curse all those years ago, it was not actually a curse, it was a method to purify your soul, now, the thing is harmless as paper." So, I entered my mind, and no, I will NOT tell you what my mind was like, I have my own secrets to keep, if you catch my drift. When I confronted the thing, I did not even hesitate. I used the Unforgivable. " **AVADA KEDAVRA!"** I shouted, the moment the green light of death hit the Horcrux, I woke to a world of pain.

But, you would think, "The letter!" Well, that is a story for the next update.

Scourge, out.

 **AN: I decided that the opening words for the chappie would get you hooked.**

 **There shall be more chapters.**

 **Good night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya guys.**

 **I'm back, along with Scourge and Co.**

 **So, ITS HALLOWEEN!**

 **Sooo….**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP Or NCIS, but I do own Scourge, and all other OCs.**

 **Questions to still be resolved: Why did Ross die? What is the motive? And how is Scourge able to pull off an authentic country accent?**

 **(Tony POV)**

" _Billy Grey went into Gantry, back in '83. There he did meet young Sarah McCray. That wild rose of morning, that pale flower of dawning, the herald of springtime in his young life that day._

 _"_ _Sarah, she could not see the daylight of reality, for in her young eyes Billy bore not a flaw. Not knowing that her chosen one was a hired gun, wanted in Kansas City by the law._

 _"_ _Then one day a tall man came riding across the badlands that lie to the north of New Mexico. He was overheard to say that he was looking for Bill Gray, a ruthless man and a dangerous outlaw._

 _"_ _Well the deadly news came creeping to Billy, fast sleeping, there in the Claredon Bar and Hotel. He fled to the old church there on the outskirts, thinking he'd climb that old steeple bell._

 _"_ _But a rifle ball came flying, face down he lay dying, there in the dust of the road where he fell. Sarah, she ran to him, cursing the lawman accepting no reason, knowing he was killed._

 _"_ _Sarah lives in that old white frame house where she met Billy some forty years ago. And the wild rose has faded, with the dawning of each day of sorrow the long years have sown._

 _"_ _Written on a stone where the dusty winds have long blown, eighteen words to a passing world say: True love knows no rhyme, no season, nor no reason. Justice is as cold as the Granger County clay._

 _"_ _True love knows no rhyme, no season, nor no reason. Justice is as cold as the Granger County clay."_

Scourge had finished playing, and singing that good old outlaw country song, when Harry smiled, and said, "Lemme borrow that, eh?" Scourge, being polite, replied in the affirmative.

"This is Steve Earle's _Copperhead Road_."

 _"_ _My name's John Lee Pettimore, same as my daddy and his daddy before. You hardly ever saw Granddad down here. He'd only come to town twice a year. He'd buy a hundred pounds of yeast and some copper line._

 _"_ _Everybody knew that he made moonshine. Now the revenue man wanted Granddaddy bad, he headed up the holler with everything he had. Before my time, but I've been told, he never come back from Copperhead Road._

 _"_ _Now Daddy ran the whiskey in a big block Dodge, bought at an auction at the Mason's Lodge. Johnson County Sheriff painted on the side, just shot a coat of primer then looked inside._

 _"_ _Well him and my uncle tore that engine down. I still remember that rumbling sound. Then the sheriff came around in the middle of the night, heard Mama crying knew something wasn't right. He was headed down to Knoxville with the weekly load; you could smell the whiskey burning down Copperhead Road._

 _"_ _I volunteered for the Army on my birthday; they draft the white trash first down here, anyway. I done two tours of duty in Vietnam came home with a brand new plan. I'd take the seed from Colombia and Mexico._

 _"_ _Just plant it up the holler down Copperhead Road; now the DEA's got a chopper in the air, I wake up screaming like I'm back over there. I learned a thing or two from Charlie, don't you know? You better stay away from Copperhead Road."_

Ziva had been jamming out to that very famous tune, and then it was my turn.

"Guys, this is 'Jessy With the Long Hair.'"

 _"_ _Jesse took a powder, slicked his long hair back. Put a cartridge in his gun and stepped outside of his shack._

 _"_ _Saddled up his buckskin mare and rode off into town  
Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Luann fixed her makeup, straightened out her dress  
Picked up a photograph and held it to her breast  
How could she ever love him? He never was around  
Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Flesh and blood it turns to dust  
Scatters in the wind  
Love is all that matters in the end_

 _"_ _Sheriff Paul was fast asleep, his hat off in his lap  
When he got a package that woke him from his nap  
He unrolled a poster, couldn't help but frown  
It was Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _They had been com padres many years before  
Jesse saved his life one time back before the war  
Now he was the king of thieves, he wore it like a crown  
Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Flesh and blood it turns to dust  
Scatters in the wind  
Love is all that matters in the end_

 _"_ _Mr. Brown the banker hid the money in his case  
It was time for him to leave this God forsaken place  
His true love loved the outlaw who hated Mr. Brown  
That was Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Mr. Brown had taken the land that Jesse owned  
The banker claimed that Jesse had not repaid his loan  
Truth and lies were tangled but when the truth unwound  
There was Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Mr. Brown was all alone, Luann came walking in  
She pulled a pistol from her purse and pointed it at him  
When the door blew open she turned to look around  
It was Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Mr. Brown grabbed Luann's gun and held it to her head  
"I'll blow her to kingdom come" is what the banker said  
In the fateful moment Jesse stood his ground  
Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Flesh and blood it turns to dust  
Scatters in the wind_

 _Love is all that matters in the end_

 _"_ _The bullet that killed Mr. Brown came through the windowpane_

 _It put a hole above one eye and lodged down in his brain_

 _Never saw a puff of smoke, no flash, no fire, no sound_

 _From Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Sheriff Paul was fast asleep his hat down on his eyes_

 _When he got a letter and much to his surprise_

 _A picture of his sweet Luann in her wedding gown_

 _And Jesse with the long hair hanging down_

 _"_ _Flesh and blood it turns to dust_

 _Scatters in the wind_

 _Love is all that matters in the end, my friend"_

 **** ** _Verdict: Who shot him through the window?_**

Everyone was a little surprised at the fact that yes, I could sing, although, not as good as Scourge, or Harry when in the mood.

Then, Scourge showed the video from when Harry sang with Simple Plan… This blew me away.

I was just as surprised as you.

Then, Scourge asked that we take a moment of silence to remember those who died in this new war, and the first. Ross or 'Rass' as we called him in the SA, was killed by Jayce, whom was now in D.C., buried alive by Scourge himself for the crime. I also remembered another close friend of mine, Horatio Caine and his team, who were massacred last week by the White Knights, an American Wizarding terrorist organization, hell-bent on killing all of the SA.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, I'm back, after god-knows how long.**

 **If you all hate me, well…**

 **I need ideas on where this should go next.**

 **Who should die?**

 **Who should live?**

 **And will Scourge ever get his girl back?**

 **And will Scourge go to his timestream?**

 **Find out, once I get ideas.**


End file.
